In a known embodiment of a transport carriage of this type, the supports are telescopic in their configuration to allow the height of the interfaces to be adjusted by pushing the supports together or pulling them apart. High tilting moments, which occur as a result of markedly eccentric bearing of patients, cause high friction in this type of vertical guidance. Correspondingly powerful drives for vertical adjustment must be provided to overcome this friction.
The invention is based on the object of specifying a transport carriage of the type mentioned hereinbefore in which the vertical adjustment can be carried out with low friction.